Their Yoshiwara Story
by haneulch
Summary: Kagami Taiga, a courtesan who expected someone to love him with a 'real love', and there, Aomine Daiki come and brigthen his dark life. [Aokaga, Yoshiwara AU]


_Kuroko no Basket charas belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _(Warning : There is smut scene in here.)_

* * *

" _What you need to do is give them a fake love."_

" _This district is known as pleasure town, Kagami."_

" _So, give them everything that you can to them."_

* * *

The sun set down as the blossom orange sky changed into a dark one. Wind brushed some leafs down to the earth from its stem.

The street filled with a lot people. Bustling voices from inside teahouses, lights from the teahouses, the town grown into a busy place, to people's pleasure.

This is Yoshiwara, the town of pleasure.

* * *

In the middle of a room, sat down a boy with red-black hair. His body covered with bright red yukata, except his chest and shoulders. Showing a perfectly defined chest and sharp shoulders, skin tanned a bit but completely showed as white porcelain because his yukata. Face covered with light makeup as he sweep his hand as he drawing a red line on his lips also corner of his eyes.

Creak sound of wood door being opened make him tilting his head to the door. Stood a shorter guy with light-blue hair and a dark blue yukata, his face seem so flat as his mouth opened and words come out from that thin lips, "Kagami-kun, please be ready."

Crimson red eyes look through the light blue eyes. "Yes, Kuroko," he replied as he turned back again to his makeup. Arranged up his makeup things and put it to the drawer in the corner of the room.

"Your tonight client is Kise-sama, Kagami-kun."

"Only him?"

"Yes, he said that he need you for the entire night. Few minutes until he come here."

Kagami replied nothing. He heard Kuroko closed the door and walked away as his footsteps began blurry and can't be hear anymore. Nervous hits his spine, the room suddenly felt hot for him to resist. His hand crept up to a silver ring necklace circled on his neck. Fingers rubbed the surface of the ring. He closed both his eyes as he pray tonight will be a safe night.

Without he realize, a familiar voice crept up his ears, a cheer light squeaky voice completely made him froze at his place.

Kagami took a deep breath then he stand up. Walked to outside his room to go to the front room as he greet the person who rent him for the entire night. He put a light smile on his face as he faced the person.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise Ryouta, a yellow haired guy who rented him waved his hand to Kagami. "Kise-sama, nice to meet you again. Please this way," Kagami muttered as he turned his back and walking through the corridor to his room.

Kise followed him as his eyes stared deeply to Kagami's neck, shoulders, and the redhead's back. "Wow, Kagamicchi, I never know that you have a perfect shape!" Kise licked his lips a bit to make his dry lips wet.

Kagami chuckled a bit as he heard that comment. "Thank you, Kise-sama. Probably because you were too tired to realize it? I always looked like this whenever I served people. Also you seem happy tonight," said Kagami. His foot stop walking as they reach their room. Kagami opened the door and let Kise walk inside first then him.

"Oh really? Yeah probably I weren't realize it," Kise chuckled then he continue, "Today a lot of good things happened and I can't help it to be happy for a day." _I am envy that you can feel happiness while I trapped in these cage._ "Then, please make you feel comfortable. Any drinks you want, Kise-sama?"

"Just like usual. Also don't forget to bring your glass too." Kise answered as he sit down on a mattress. Kagami nodded, said to Kise to wait a bit as he walk away to get Kise's drink. Then he came back with two glasses and a bottle filled with alcohol.

Kagami put down the drink at the table right in front of Kise. He opened the bottle then pour some to Kise's glass and let Kise sip it down. After that, he sat beside Kise.

They chatted a lot about everything. Kagami heard Kise a lot and Kise tell him a lot of stories. Sometimes Kagami replied it with words and sometimes he replied it with nods. Kise smiled a lot and it make Kagami felt warm beside him.

Until Kise's expression changed suddenly.

"Kagami…cchi…" Kise murmured softly, a soft hiccup released from his lips.

 _He's drunk?_

"Yes, Kise-sama?" Kagami tilted his face to look at Kise.

In a flash, Kise pushed Kagami down on the floor, top him with no hesitation. Kagami gulped down as he felt the floor with his back. Yellow eyes stared into the red crimson deeply with dark lust on it. "Why you looked so hot?" Kise murmured as he moved his face closer to Kagami's. Hot breath brushed Kagami's skin. Kagami gulped. Kise kept move closer until his lips little bit brushing Kagami's lips.

Kise went down a bit, his lips now touched with Kagami's jaw. He put a soft kisses on it as his tongue trails the strong and sharp jaw then went back to Kagami's lips. Kise pushed himself as he kissed Kagami's red lips. Kissed it passionately as hands trail to Kagami's yukata, pulled it off until his chest exposed. Teeth bit Kagami's lips playfully as the other opened his mouth, slight groan come out. Kise's tongue brushed up with Kagami's, then his tongue reached up to trails his teeth while he sucking the redhead mouth.

" _A-ah_."

Kagami helplessly moaned as Kise's fingers rubbing his nipples now become hard. Blood reached up to his cheeks. The redhead closed his eyes.

" _You need to remember, give them fake loves and everything will be fine, Kagami._ "

Kise took off Kagami's yukata then pulled himself. Eyes looked on Kagami who lied on the hard wood floor naked. Face red, nipples hard, also his massive member stood up proudly and the tip almost touched his stomach. Kagami opened his eyes as he felt empty, but after that he only found Kise's yellow orbs looking at him in lust and gape. Only by that yellow eyes looking at him, he more turned on. His hand reached up to cover half of his face. Eyes looking at Kise's as pleading to do more.

"You only wear yukata to cover your body?" Kise murmured, his voice lowered an octave and it make Kagami's stomach flip. Kise's voice wasn't the sexiest, but Kise has its own way to make Kagami melt under him.

"Y-yeah…" Kagami blushed more.

Kise crawled on him. The yellow head planted kisses on his fingers which covered half Kagami's face. "You're beautiful, stop covering your face, Kagamicchi," Kise looked at his eyes deeply while his right hand trailed down to Kagami's chest then to his defined stomach then lower to his abdomen. Fingers rubbed the soft base hair then gripped the length. Kagami moaned as that hand rubbing his length, pumping it and slightly his thumb rubbed at the tip. Making more white pearl liquid come out.

"Nghh… K-Kise-s-sama...aah"

Kise keep pumping his length, pushing Kagami to his limit. Kagami shuddered under him, his face became redder and his toes curled digging hard to the floor. It was a pure bliss as Kise made the pump faster and faster each pump following by his heartbeat went faster too.

Suddenly Kagami's voice hitched up, Kise took this as a hint that Kagami reached his limit so he release Kagami's length. Kagami groaned as he failed to cum until he heard Kise whisper something near his ear, "not yet, Kagamicchi."

Kise stood up then he took off his pants also his boxers. Showing his own member to Kagami. The size maybe isn't massive as Kagami's but Kise's quite long.

"Suck it." Kise commanded, his voice was so tough until make Kagami shuddered. "Yes, Kise-sama," Kagami knelt in front of him then hold the length. He moved his face closer and pull out his tongue, the tip of his tongue touched slowly on the skin then he licked it. From the bottom until the tip, then he put it inside his mouth. Tongue working on the length as he also sucked it hard.

Kagami moved his head as the length went inside deep into his mouth, his nose even brushed with Kise's pubic hair. The other side, Kise moaned, his hand crept up to Kagami's hair, grab a hold of it made the redhead move faster. Both of them moaned in pleasure. Kagami's finger reached up to his balls then squeezed it softly. He kept doing everything in rhythm until he felt Kise's cock twitched inside his mouth. "Kagamicchi… I-I...—aah!"

Kise released his seeds on Kagami's mouth. It was thick and a lot even until it drip out from his lips to his jaw then to the floor. Kise pulled off himself and looked at Kagami which looked up at him, mouth hanging open as cum drip out. His face still red and for Kise it was cute.

"Drink it, Kagamicchi." Kise ordered as the redhead swallow the white thick liquid.

Kagami felt his body become hotter than before. "Kise-sama… please…"

"Please what Kagamicchi?"

Kagami looked down and bit his bottom lips, after that he looked up again,

"Please…. Fuck me, Kise-sama."

* * *

In the morning, Kagami woke up with a feeling pain on his butt. He groaned as his eyes opened slowly. He realized that he wake up alone, he even can't find Kise in his room and his lower covered by his yukata.

He moved his legs, but the pain in the butt made him laid at there hopelessly. Then he tried to sit also tried to bear the pain. He pinched his nose as he felt some wet and sticky on his ass. _I bet we were do it too much._

He stood up as he wear his yukata again. He cleaned his makeup and then walked out from his room. He met Kuroko in the corridor way to bathroom so he greet the smaller boy, "yo, Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun, you look like a mess also smelled like a—"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I head to bathroom." Kagami reached his yukata which almost fall off from his shoulder.

"And, your payment is on your drawer Kagami-kun," said Kuroko as he looked at Kagami. The redhead smiled a bit then muttered a thank you to the smaller then walked to the bathroom.

He reached the bathroom, closed the door then take off his yukata. He cleaned his body as his thought went to somewhere. Figuring what should he do after this. Asking Kuroko If he have some clients tonight and go prepare everything or go out to take some fresh air?

His fingers slipped inside his tight hole, he gasped a bit as his fingers digging on it, tried to make all of Kise's seed out from him. He moaned loudly as he accidentally rubbed his pleasure point. Eyes closed, breath became uncontrollable also his cock stood up, again.

"Fuck this..." he muttered lowly.

* * *

Kagami closed his room door and went to his drawer. He found a small map, he opened it a bit and see some money on it. Enough to buy some foods so he put the money inside his freshly new-used black yukata. He dried his wet hair a while and then went out from his room.

When he in the front room, he met Kuroko –again- and Takao –another courtesan in the teahouse. Kagami slipped his slippers on and began to walk out from the teahouse. "Wait, Kaga-chan!" Takao's voice called him, made him turned back to them.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do?" Takao jumped to him, his arm lingered on Kagami's waist. The redhead shrugged it off, "not your business."

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called out. Kagami set his eyes on Kuroko. "You know that you can't go outside Yoshiwara, right?"

"Yeah, I know. And please let me go, Takao! I just want to take a fresh—a-anghh" Kagami moaned as he felt a hand gripped his member, pumped it slowly as a tease sign. Blush crept up to Kagami's face as he slapped Takao's hand which already inside his yukata. "Takao!"

Takao smirked, satisfied with Kagami's reaction, "ah~ Kaga-chan still like a virgin person~ pwahaha," the black haired guy laughed. Kagami shouted to him to shut up as Takao replied, "nah, Kaga-chan, don't forget to use any underwear. Also, don't let your yukata slip off from your big body when you take a fresh air~" and with that, Takao ran away from the redhead.

Kagami grumbled and then walked out from the brothel. In the street, Kagami stood a bit as he take a deep breath of fresh air. Lips curved as morning breeze brushed on his skin. Eyes roamed everything on the street such like another brothel beside his brothel also in the front from it. A lot people walk passed him.

He turned left, legs moved bring him away from his brothel. His eyes keep looking on the left and right. A lot of courtesans already sit in their _Harimise_ or a viewing cage for courtesans placed in. Beautiful women neither handsome men were sit down on their harimise waiting for someone 'buys' them or 'rents' them.

It once happened to Kagami in the past as he had no clients. The owner of his brothel was really mad because he can't make any money that night so he ended up sit down in the harimise. Waiting for someone buy or neither rent him. And lucky enough someone rent him for a night.

Kagami shook his head as he keep walking straight. Until he saw a dark skinned guy with navy blue yukata –which a same color with his hair- stood in front of a harimise filled with a sexy girl with a big boobs. His navy blue eyes looked at the girl. _Maybe he want to rent the girl._

The guy looked hot and handsome. Kagami passed him as his eyes took a small glance on him. His body is big and muscular enough, maybe same size with Kagami. And then he a bit taller than Kagami, around 2cms?

Kagami bit his bottom lips and keep walking away. He even didn't give any care to his surrounding until he heard a pitch sound and someone pulled his hand.

"Sir! Excuse me!" a voice of girl called him. Kagami stop walking, his head tilted to the voice.

He saw a girl with pink long hair and pink eyes looked at him. Her head tilted –really- high to see Kagami in the face. "Uh…"

"Did you see a boy with... um… his height is around…. same with you... 190-192cm I think? Then dark skin, navy blue hair, also his yukata is a same color with his hair? Did you see him?"

Kagami winced with the characteristic that girl expelled.

"I lost him, please tell me if you saw him. You almost looked like with Dai—I mean that boy so I thought maybe you'll know it."

 _How can 'almost looked like' is 'I know that guy'?_

"Well, I think I just saw him before." Kagami replied as he raised one of his split eyebrows. "Really? Where?" The girl's expression lightened. She smiled-no- more like grinned to Kagami. "Please follow me," said the redhead as he began walking back to the darker guy stood.

The pink head girl followed him. She fastened her pace as now she walking beside him. "Are you a courtesan? Your talking style in the last words sounded…" the girl didn't continue her words. Kagami stopped as his eyes looking deeply to the pink eyes. He sighed as he looked away, "….yes, I am one of them."

The pink head gasped, "but your shape doesn't like— uh, sorry I don't meant to—"

"No, it's okay." Kagami planted a small smile. He cutted the girl's words and he didn't care. What he need was their conversation not going to that courtesan topic. Kagami began walking again and the girl followed him. They walk in silence, until they found the missing guy, the pink head shouted, "Dai-chan!"

'Dai-chan' turned his body and sighed as he see the pink head. Kagami and the pink head walked closer to him. "Baka! I told you to not walk away from me!" the pink head girl crossed her arms, her lips pouted. The darker boy shoved his pinky finger to his ear.

"Satsuki, shut up! I am not a kid. Also they have the perfect big boobs quality. And…" that Dai-chan eyed Kagami from top head until the bottom. "You come with a guy? Seriously? Were you rent him from one of these brothels?" 'Dai-chan' tilted his face to Satsuki.

Heard that, Kagami winced –again. Satsuki realized Kagami's situation so she hushed the darker guy. "Dai-chan! Don't be rude! Because you were missing so I had to ask someone and he want to help me! Right?" Satsuki tilted her face to Kagami as she smiled warmly to him.

Kagami coughed lowly, "uh... yeah... Anyway it's okay if you want to say that I am one of the courtesans, Satsuki-sama. Also, no, I am not in work right now…" he paused a bit as he want to spoke the darker's name but he doesn't know.

"Aomine, Aomine Daiki."

Kagami licked his lips, "Aomine-sama."

Aomine shrugged, "I even don't believe that you're a courtesan, Kagami. Your body seem way too muscular to be a courtesan."

 _No honorifics, good, he's a jerk._

He felt his blood boiled. "Then the rest of it wouldn't be your—" Kagami raised his voice up until he realized he almost shout to stranger. "Fuck. Sorry I don't mean to shout at you." The redhead grumbled. Aomine smirked, " _don't mean to shout_ but you _cursed_."

 _Man, this guy make me want to jump from a cliff. He's annoying!_

"Shut up. Next time you need to watch your girl." Kagami turned his body and walked away.

"Oi! She's not my girl!" The redhead heard Aomine shout in the back, also he heard Satsuki shout thank you to him.

He gritted his teeth. Why this Aomine guy –which for him a handsome looking guy- is a completely rude person? In the beginning maybe Kagami could praised him but when he know his personality by facing him, nah, never going to praise him.

* * *

Well, it's been a week after that meeting and in that seven days Kagami always _accidentally_ met Aomine. He's even not sure it's categorized as accident because whenever he met him, Aomine always smirked at him. Also, one day, Aomine had ask him his name.

It was annoying, but also made Kagami's heart beat faster than usual. He even sometimes thought about Aomine when he need to work. Aomine slowly messed him inside.

One day, Aomine walked inside to Kagami's brothel. His navy blue eyes looked at the front room which looked gorgeous and then his eyes fell to a shorter boy with light blue hair stood in front of him.

"Welcome to Okama Brothel, can I help you?"

Aomine scratched his neck a bit, "uh…. Is Kagami in here?" he asked the shorter boy. Kuroko's eyes slightly got bigger then he walked to a table filled with papers. "Kagami-kun schedule for tonight is already full. Maybe you want to use him next night? He doesn't have any clients next night." His eyes looked at a paper which Aomine thought it was Kagami's schedule.

"Uh.. no, I mean.. Is Kagami in here right now? I just want to meet him not rent him."

Kuroko tensed up a bit, then he smiled. "Yes, please wait a bit." With that the light blue boy walked away to a corridor. Aomine looked down as he took a deep breath. Not took a long time, he heard footsteps so he pulled his head up. He saw the redhead with black colored yukata. The yukata showed his hard chest and strong legs. Aomine smirked with the scene he see.

"Ah, I'm sorry to make you wai—Ahomine?!" Kagami gasped as he see the navy blue haired boy stood in the front room with a leather ball on his hand.

"Yo, Bakagami, isn't that rude to a _customer_?"

Kagami raised one of his eyebrows then he grabbed his paper, "Hell! You even not rent me! What the hell are—" he cutted by a sound of small cough. His face tilted to Kuroko which already crossed both his arms. "Language, Kagami-kun." He murmured softly.

The redhead grumbled, "What are you doing in here, Aomine-sama? I'm sorry for my rude actions." He bowed a bit and it made Aomine laugh. "Let's go hang out before you're in work." "Don't you know that tonight I—"

"I know, so, do you mind if I borrow Kagami for today? He'll back before the moon set." Aomine completely cutted Kagami's words.

Kuroko gave them an I-wouldn't-believe-you face. Aomine frowned at the smaller boy, he was very sure that the smaller boy will say no so he put a pleading face, "pleaaase~?"

Kagami who looked at Aomine's pleading face he tilted his face away and snickered lowly. Made sure that Kuroko doesn't hear him.

The light blue colored boy sighed and then give Aomine a yes. The darker boy grabbed Kagami's hand and then pulled him out. Kagami shocked by sudden move so he use his slippers and walk out with Aomine.

"What the hell is your problem Aomine?!"

Kagami crossed his arms as his eyes shot a death glare to Aomine. The other boy nudged Kagami's elbow, "cover your chest and thigh. I don't want another people think that you're my courtesan. Or I took a courtesan away from his brothel." Aomine pointed at his exposed chest and thigh.

"W-Why do you even care?! A-Also it's hot today!" Kagami stuttered as he looked away. Aomine shook his head and then dragged Kagami away from the brothel.

Both of them walked around the Yoshiwara district. Since Aomine knew that Kagami can't go to outside from Yoshiwara –if he pushed him to go out from Yoshiwara probably he'll die or neither Kagami will. So he doesn't want it.

Aomine asked Kagami about is he bring his money and Kagami nodded. Then Aomine dragged him to a small food shop. He ordered two stick with rice-cakes and then the seller gave him the order and Aomine paid it both.

He walked back to Kagami who waited in front of the shop, then he gave one stick to Kagami. "Here, eat up." He said as he stuffed one of his rice-cakes into his mouth. Kagami looked at the food then looked at him. He grabbed it from Aomine's hand and keep looking at it.

Aomine looked at him, hoping that the redhead will say a thank you to him. But probably it would be never happen since the redhead doesn't even bother to eat it.

Then both of them walked again to…. They don't know. They just walked around together.

Kagami on the other side actually bothered by Aomine's sudden came over and he bought him food? He knew that usually he got gifts from his clients and it feels nothing. But this time, what Aomine did feel…. Different…

"Why you give me this?" finally he spoken up.

Aomine stopped as he shrugs. "How many times you eat for a day?" Aomine sudden question reached up to Kagami's brain, "Eh? Once I think," replied the redhead.

Aomine tilted his face to Kagami. "You're a courtesan, Kagami. You need some food supplies for your body. I know courtesans usually get a small supply but in the night they could drink up alcohol. But at least you need to fill your body with foods before alcohol. Only to keep your body fit." His eyes looked at the redhead in sincerely. First time Kagami saw Aomine like this.

Kagami blinked, _Is…. Aomine care for me?_

Suddenly there was a sound of thunder. Droplets water fell down on them. "Fuck," Aomine cursed lowly then his hand grabbed Kagami's, "let's go." He pulled him to a place that can be a shelter for them. He found it, there was a wall but up there has a big roof, enough to cover them from the rain.

The rain became more aggressive. Aomine looked up at the sky, "probably we can't go back to your brothel until it stop." Then his eyes went back to Kagami which already wet from the rain. His red-black hair fell down on his face, his yukata stick to his muscular body. Some droplets water from his hair fell to his shoulder then went to his chest and go down.

Kagami's breath sounded uncontrollable as some puffs come out from his mouth. Aomine can't see Kagami's eyes because his bangs covered it all. One of his big hands covered his food which before Aomine gave to him. Aomine thought _he's way too cute to save his own food_.

"Aomine…. Thank you.." his lips moved softly as he began eat the rice-cakes slowly.

"Yeah, sure."

Then they waited the rain to stop in silence. Only sound of thunders outside there and Kagami's soft chewing noise.

Aomine leaned on the wall behind him, he took a breath deeply as he rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Kagami, how it feel become a courtesan?"

Kagami looked up then gazed Aomine. He pushed his bangs back, showed his forehead and his split eyebrows, he then looked down. "It feels just like your body being used for people's sexual pleasure." The redhead chuckled a bit.

"Strangers." Aomine corrected him.

"Yeah, strangers."

"Then, how you…. Become one of them?"

Kagami knew that Aomine would ask him about that. How? How he become a courtesan? He leaned on the wall and sighed. He closed his eyes. "It was….. when I was six…."

* * *

" _And you agree to sell him to a brothel only to pay our debt?!" A shout voice of Kagami's mother made the redhead woke up. Kagami rubbed his eyes slowly as he heard what their parents talking about._

" _We have no choice, dear."_

" _WE HAVE NO CHOICE?! We can sell this house! We can sell everything we have to pay our debt but just don't Taiga!"_

 _Kagami eyes looked up to the door. He saw some light from it, he stood up and walked closer to the door and opened it. He walked to the source of the light. Until he found his mother sit down on the floor, face covered with both hands, shoulders shaking hard. While on the other side his father tried to make his mother calm._

" _Father? Mother?" he yawned as he walked to them. Kagami's mother uncovered her face, her crimson-red eyes looked at Kagami in shock. "T-Taiga?"_

" _Why aren't you sleeping?" His father now looked at him too._

" _I heard mother shouting out loud… Mother… why are you crying?" Kagami noticed it. Pearl of tears on his mother eyes fell down to her beautiful face. Her long arms hugged Kagami tight. "Taiga… I'm sorry…"_

* * *

"…. and then in the morning someone came for me as that was the last time I see my parents. They bring me to here, far away from my parents. Just because that stupid debt." Kagami snapped open his eyes as his eyes looked up, watching the rain wetting everything they can touch. It was such a pain to remember those memory for Kagami. Who even want to sell their self into a brothel? He was have a dream for his future. He was. But everything ruined up as his parents sold him to a brothel.

"I hate rain."

"Huh?" Aomine snapped his head to Kagami.

"It was raining when I woke up that night and when they took me."

Aomine nodded his head as his face tilted back to the front, looked at the drops water. Aomine felt he doesn't need anything to ask again. He just curious how Kagami became a courtesan, and how he felt about it.

Both of them continued with silence, at least, until Kagami said something, "tell yours." Aomine took glance at him as he sighed. "I am just a usual kid which having a massive puberty. Being 192cm tall like this always get bunch pairs of eyes looking at me. I was live in somewhere far from here too. But when I'm twelve, something happened to my parents. I don't know their problems until they send me to live in here. Then I met Satsuki, her family have a house in this district and they let me live there," replied Aomine without looking at Kagami.

The redhead noticed a hint of sorrow on Aomine's tone. He winced a bit. _So his parents were just like mine…_

"Are you a courtesan, too?"

"Apparently, no."

Kagami didn't say anything after that. Both of them just leaned on the wall, waiting for the rain to stop and go back to Kagami's brothel or else they'll punish both of them –or maybe just Kagami- and Aomine doesn't want that happen. Wait, is he completely care about Kagami?

Aomine knew nothing about courtesans, but he knew a little bit thing. They work in the dazzling night, after the sun goes down and the moon appear. They sell their own body to fulfill their problems. Usually women courtesans sell their body to male in higher class –but since courtesans are in the bottom of society so every male except courtesans can buy or rent them- and for male courtesans –like Kagami- sell their body to male neither female people.

"Do you ever once think about to run away from this Yoshiwara world?"

* * *

Both of them ran to the brothel as the rain still poured into them. Aomine covered his head with his right long arm and his left hand held Kagami's hand tight. Kagami didn't give any care about his wet body, his yukata –which showed his chest and thighs- stick perfectly to his body. Luckily it was black colored yukata so his abdomen –and lower- can't be seen.

They walked inside the brothel, and they greeted by Kuroko which holding a thick cloth and gave it to Kagami. "Ah, Kagami-kun, if obaba-sama know this you will get punishment," he said in a deadpan face.

Aomine frowned as Kagami answered, "its fine. I'll clean up anyway." Kagami released his hand from Aomine as he turned to the darker guy. "So, see you soon?" Kagami smiled warmly to Aomine.

"Yeah, see you soon, Bakagami." And then Aomine left. Kagami shocked then he shouted at him, "Oi!"

But whatever, Aomine gone into the deep rain. Kagami's eyes stared the wood door of his brothel. He chuckled a bit then turned to Kuroko which giving him a lot of questions on his eyes. "Just a friend, Kuroko. Nothing else."

Kuroko nudged him in the hips. "Really?" he helped Kagami to dry the redhead body. "He looked at you like something important, not looking down by your class as a courtesan but higher than that." Kuroko murmured as his hands held the cloth tight.

Kagami didn't say anything. He just stood there wait for Kuroko to finish dry him.

After finished, Kuroko patted on Kagami's back. Kagami murmured a thank you and walked to his room. His mind through to Aomine's question while ago.

" _Do you ever once think about to run away from this Yoshiwara world?"_

He didn't answer it. He just keep silent until Aomine sighed and said it's okay if he doesn't want to reply it.

 _Running away from this world…._

He wanted that.

Once when he still have his dream in the beginning of his journey in Yoshiwara world.

He wanted someone could bring him away from there. Far away from Yoshiwara. Far away from the pleasure district. Every time he saw people passing him –when he sat in the harimisa- he looked at them with pleading eyes. Beg them to bring him away. But until this time, nobody bring him away from the pleasure world. Time by time, Kagami loses his dream.

" _Kagami," a bold husky voice called him. Kagami looked up as he saw the owner of the brothel looked at him. "Yes?"_

" _Smile, give the customers your smile. Don't scare them, Kagami."_

 _Kagami frowned. He doesn't want to smile especially to strangers. Kagami's reaction made a hint to the brothel owner. "I don't—a-aah!"_

 _The little redhead pushed down to the floor hard. Face touched with the floor. Hands holding the surface and knees down. The owner of the brothel sweep his yukata which covered his glorious butt and shoved something into his tight ring. It was big and maybe it can rip his hole. Kagami can felt the tip of the thing touched his sweet spot. With that the redhead moaned in pleasure also pain._

" _P-please…. A-angh pull-p-pull it out… ahh"_

 _The owner thrust it hard and fast. Kagami gripped his yukata as he can't control his moan. Tears fell down from his eyes to his face. Without he realized he threw his ass up in the air, asking to do more. And he thrust his own hips. "Pull it out? But you just thrusting your hips, Taiga."_

 _Kagami felt butterflies perch on his stomach. He felt weird. His voice even unable to say anything as the moan that escaped from his mouth began to pitch. Louder and louder. Until he reached his climax, he moaned loud than anything. He saw stars in his eyes for a while as his cock spurt white semen to the inside of his yukata. Also some in the floor. He moaned as the thing doesn't stop moving. The owner even gave no hint that he will stop anyway._

 _In the end, Kagami fucked all night long._

Kagami groaned as the pain memory appear in his head. He massaged his forehead and murmured, "I think I need to get ready."

* * *

Three months after that, Aomine and Kagami become closer. Almost in everyday Aomine asked Kagami to go out with him, neither to walk around or some chat or buy foods. Kagami realized that he put a feeling on Aomine. That's a bit weird since he used to give people fake feelings.

"Oi! Ahomine don't be a dick!" Kagami pulled his dango which almost get eaten by Aomine.

The darker guy looked at him, "I don't but I have one. Wanna try _my_ taste?" his lips formed a smirk. Kagami looked at him then hit him. "W-why I w-would—" Kagami can't continue his words, his face got red like his hair. Aomine laughed, "Look at you. Sucking dick is your job but you here all blushy-blushy like innocent kid which never sucks one."

"Shut up!"

"Bwahahaha!"

Kagami groaned mentally as he poked hard Aomine's side. No, it was a jab not a poke. Aomine gripped Kagami's yukata and pulled the redhead closer to him. "Do you know what pain is?" he growled, dropping an octave of his voice. Kagami shivered hear Aomine's low deep dangerous voice. Aomine's blue eyes stared sharply to the redhead's. Those eyes looked so intimidating him.

"Yeah, I know it Ahomine. I feel it every night." Kagami replied. He stared back the blue head as his eyes send him a challenge look. They glared in silence until someone poked them hard on the waist.

Aomine stepped back as he groaned. Kagami did a same thing. Then the both glared to that person who poked them. A pink haired girl with eyes closed looked calm, then she opened her eyes. "Geez, you two are so noisy."

"He's the one who noisy, Satsuki/-sama!" both boys pointed their finger to each other.

"When you two will stop? ugh." Satsuki massaged his forehead. Took care of the childish giant kid and a same characteristic courtesan absolutely not a good idea. Every time the boys hang out together, absolutely someone will make an open war.

"It's your false!"

"What?! Me?! It's yours!"

Satsuki took a deep breath then she stood on tiptoes. Hands went to behind Kagami's and Aomine's head then she pushed them closer. "Now kiss you two!" said Satsuki.

Aomine's eyes got bigger when soft lips touch his.

Kagami seem shock as their lips touched. He even felt some electricity from the kiss and it went to his spine. He closed his eyes try to memorize the feelings of Aomine's lips. The blue head tasted salty –maybe because the salty food they ate before- but also a pure bliss. He moved his lips, opened it and let his tongue out licks the surface of Aomine's lips. Asking the taller guy to open his mouth and let Kagami's tongue go deep inside him.

But Aomine never let him in. Frustatedly, Kagami bit his bottom lips and it cause the taller guy moaned.

"Eww, find a room you two!"

Satsuki's voice made the boys push each other's body. "Fuck off, Aomine!" Kagami growled while he push the taller guy hard until he fall down on the ground. "The fuck, Kagami?!" Aomine glared at the redhead. Their bickering started and Satsuki knows it won't stop until one of them –or both- get beaten, hard.

"Sheez, you two were kissing like nobody around, and now? Acting like you both aren't know each other!" Satsuki completely pissed off looking at her childhood friend and her new-friend acting like this.

Actually, seeing them like this is something usual. Every day, everywhere, every time she with them, neither Kagami nor Aomine probably doing something dumb and one of them will be angry and this kind stuff happen.

"How the hell I want to kiss this dumbass?!"

"Shut up and I'm not a dumbass, asshole!"

Satsuki massages her forehead. _Well, I'm so done with these idiots._

However, they journey ended up with Aomine walk Kagami back to his brothel. Satsuki already off to her house, leaving the both guys alone together.

Arrived at the front of the brothel, Kagami asked him to come inside. Aomine replied it with an 'okay, but only a while since the moon already set up in the sky' and both walked inside the brothel.

"Tonight is my day off, don't worry about it."

Kagami walked first to his room and Aomine followed him. The redhead opened the door leads to his room for Aomine and closed it again after the taller guy walked inside. Aomine's eyes went through the room. It wasn't big neither small. It was a medium room with great wood scent. It has a window which face a big garden with small pond. His feet moved closer to the window.

Aomine realized the brothel actually seem pretty. Created not only for some pleasure business but has some refresh feels too. The interior in Kagami's room also seem have some story on it. Deep inside Aomine's heart, he was quite happy.

At least Kagami got something nice on his life as a courtesan.

"Want alcohol?"

"What?" Kagami's sudden question interrupt Aomine's though. Aomine realized that Kagami stand near the slide door with two bottles in his hands. The redhead raised his hand to shows him more. "You….. Asking me to drink alcohol?" Aomine raised his eyebrow.

A grin crept on Kagami's face, "I know you can't handle alcohol, Ahomine." He walked to a table and put the bottles down. Eyes stared at Aomine's blue eyes in challenge. He challenged the blue head to drink the alcohol. Which one who drink more than the opponent, he wins. The winner will get everything he want from the loser.

Aomine groaned. He knew he probably will lose against Kagami. I mean—Kagami is a courtesan, he would handle himself after the 10th glass of alcohol. While Aomine can't.

"I can and will." Aomine glares at the smirking redhead.

Kagami began pouring the clear liquid into their glasses, put down the bottle then bring it closer to his lips. "Well, let's see." He murmured with challenge tone.

* * *

As expected, Kagami drank a lot of alcohol but he didn't seem drunk while Aomine –on his 7th glass- already feel lightheaded. Aomine groaned, he dip his head around his arms. Face flushed red. Lips pursued into a thin line. Bubbles from his stomach went straight up to his mouth, releasing a soft choke also some chuckles.

"Fuck you, Kagami. You know that I'm not good with alcohol."

Kagami chuckled deeply. Aomine's eyes stared at him. Kagami was beautiful but also fierce. His red-black hair shining under the moonlight, skin looked so smooth, kiss-able plump lips, sharp nose…

And that intense crimson eyes.

Whether that eyes on Aomine, the bluenette felt shiver run down on his back.

"You're drooling while staring at me, Aho." That crimson eyes now on Aomine's navy blue eyes.

Aomine can't help it. He stood and then pushed Kagami away from the table. The redhead groaned as his back hit the wood floor harsh. "What the hell, Aom—" His words cutted as Aomine's lips touched his lips, the bluenette kissed him passionately. His strong hands pulled off Kagami's yukata. Caressed the smooth skin with his hand.

Kagami's taste like alcohol. Maybe that's because he drank that –together with him. But Kagami also tasted so sweet like sugar.

He once heard about 'butterflies in your stomach' thing, and he thought maybe it happened to him.

Kagami moaned as Aomine's fingers flicked, played his hard nipples. When Kagami's mouth opened, Aomine slipped his tongue into it. Licking every side of Kagami's mouth.

Aomine's hand went down to his stomach. Feeling Kagami's muscle tensed under his fingers. He even heard Kagami's breath become more unstable. "A-Aomine s-stop—ahh," Kagami threw back his head as Aomine's fingers reached his base, exposing his neck and it make Aomine kissed and bit his neck skin.

Aomine grasped his length. He rubbed his hand on the shaft, from the base to the tip. Kagami's cock was massive and Aomine loves it. His navy blue-eyes took a glance on Kagami's cock. He saw a pearl-white bead on his tip. He smeared it around the shaft.

"A-ah w…w..w-we shouldn't do this nghh"

Kagami gripped Aomine's shoulders. The bluenette lean closer to his ear, blowing some hot air on it. His hand pumped the redhead's cock fast. "Really? But your body asking me to fuck you. Hard. Until you moaned like a slut and can't walk for weeks. Oh—wait—you're a _slut_."

Kagami bit his lips, trying to hold his moan. Aomine smirked then he nibbles Kagami's earlobe. "You're fucking hot, Kagami." With another hand, Aomine slid two fingers on Kagami's puckered hole. The redhead shifted his body uncomfortably. It wasn't feeling pain, but damn Aomine being so rushed to put two fingers inside him.

Kagami can't hold his voice anymore. He let it out load. Pushing himself into Aomine's fingers. "A-Aomine, please," he stuttered lowly.

"Please what Kagami?" Aomine growled behind Kagami's ear. Blowing a hot breath to the skin.

 _Please bring me out from this world._

"Please—fuck me. Hard until I can't walk tomorrow."

Aomine froze while looking at Kagami flustered, begging him to fuck him. He didn't realize heat raised up to his cheeks. He realize it when he felt the tip of his own cock grazed the texture of his clothes.

The dark tanned boy took off his garment and then pulled Kagami's head closer to his cock. "Suck it," he ordered. Kagami's eyes looked up to his eyes while slowly he touched his lips to the tip of Aomine's cock and then he let the length went inside his warm mouth.

Aomine grasped Kagami's hair hard. He moaned when Kagami's teeth grazed his cock skin and his mouth sucked it like there's no tomorrow. Kagami's tongue also worked on the shaft, liking it until Aomine's shaft became wet of his saliva. When Kagami's lips grazed his tip. Kagami circled his tongue to it. His face painted with pleasure just as when he dipped the cock deep into his mouth until the tip touched the back of his mouth.

Heck. For him, Aomine's size is already big and then it gets bigger and bigger time by time as he do the blowjob for Aomine. (And Aomine is on different level than Kise.)

Aomine threw his head back while his breath became more intense. Eyes rolled back as he spurted his white semen into Kagami's mouth until the redhead's mouth full with his semen. Also it was dripped a bit out from his mouth.

Kagami licked his lips before he drink it all. Tasting the feels of Aomine's semen. It was thick and little bit salty but Kagami loves it. After all it was _Aomine_. He didn't give Aomine a little longer time to back from his blissful moment as he pushed Aomine down until the bluenette lay down on the floor.

He crawled over his body, dipping his head closer to the bluenette. He put his lips to Aomine's and kissed him hungrily while his hands tracing Aomine's body from his neck down to his chest then to his abs until he found Aomine's _happy trails_. His fingers worked on his pubic hair then he grabbed the base of Aomine's cock. He positioned himself then slammed his body.

The length fully went inside only with one slam even Kagami was so tight inside.

Kagami's eyes closed as his mouth cried out a deep moan while Aomine's growled, "shit, Kagami, you're so hot." Hand reaching up Kagami's cock and rubbed it. The redhead thrust his hips up and down. Drools dripping down from his mouth, passed his jaw then go to his chest.

"A-ah, Aomine—nghh"

Aomine slammed his hips deeper and harder. His cock buried deeper time by time until suddenly Kagami's body shook and the redhead threw his head back. Sweat glistening his beautiful body and Aomine felt like want to eat all of him. Aomine also knew that he hit his sweet spot every thrusts which made Kagami moaned louder.

"Hngghhh" Kagami reached his climax, he spurted his white semen to Aomine's stomach.

"Ah, you came first…" Aomine growled lowly as his hand reached up to his stomach. Touching the sticky white fluid. He felt unsatisfied so he flipped Kagami over until the redhead is on his hands and knees. He went closer to the redhead's left ear. He blew some hot breath at there and began to whisper the bottom with a low husky voice, "you're such a bad kid, you know? Releasing your own sperm without telling me."

Kagami opened his eyes, he blushed madly. Hearing Aomine speaking with that low and husky tone actually made Kagami turned on, hard. He looked down. "ahhh I'm sorry, Aomine-sama," he moaned when Aomine blew some hot breaths again.

"Really? I mean really sorry? Hm…. Should I forgive you? But, don't you think it's better if I forgive you when you get your punishment?"

Aomine slammed his cock deeper inside Kagami. The redhead moaned in pleasure. Hands gripping hard to his yukata. His face looked so red rather than before. He hid his face to his arms –which his arms become so boneless.

"Kagami, your ass is so tight. It even messages my cock, asking me to let out my cum inside you." Aomine kept the dirty talk near Kagami's ear and that just made the redhead turned on and embarrassed.

Aomine's long fingers traced his back. His fingers felt the texture of Kagami's skin. It was so smooth for a boy. Kagami jolted up when Aomine's fingers pressed down at his tail bone, after all his climax made his body become more sensitive.

"Ngh, Kagami—aah"

Aomine felt his stomach curled up. He sank his cock deep, then pulled it out and then sink it again until his tip touched Kagami's prostate. Kagami pushed himself closer to Aomine, his eyes red and fill with tears. "Aomine-sama, please… fill me…. With your love…"

Aomine growled deeply when finally he reached his climax. His cock spurted his seed inside him until the redhead felt so full. Aomine never pulled himself out from Kagami. He just let it inside like that until he neutralized his own breath.

"You ready for another rounds? _Taiga_?"

* * *

That night was a pure bliss for both of them.

They did it for a lot times, until Aomine's hips began hurt and growled like a baby to Kagami, "Damn, we need to stop this 'because my hips hurt so much but your body insisted to me to fuck you."

Kagami remembered the younger guy (yes, Kagami just know Aomine is younger than him because their stupid chit-chats) said it. It just made him want to let out his chuckle voice.

But now, Aomine is sleeping while hugging Kagami tightly like he doesn't want Kagami go to anywhere away from him. His face looked more relaxed, no sign of Aomine's usual frown and Kagami loves it.

Heck, he even love at how Aomine hugged him.

Kagami looked at how handsome Aomine. His face is sharp, his shoulder wide, his chest hard like a rock, he has sexy-perfect-toned abs.

And then he remembered about Aomine's inner side. He may be harsh, but sometimes he is a good guy. Bought him foods and walked him around Yoshiwara are good enough for Kagami to put Aomine in 'good person' list. (Unconsciously Kagami put a little smile on his face when he remembered that)

But the only question in Kagami's mind is, why him?

Why Aomine picked him rather than his childhood friend –Satsuki- or even another person who's better than Kagami?

Kagami rubbed his eyes as he feel the lids began heavy. Unconsciously, he drifted away to the dream world.

* * *

Aomine rubbed his reddened nose. His breath hitched up while he felt the winter breeze stabbed his bone. His thick layers of yukata wasn't enough to cover him from the breeze. Fingers went to the door's holder and slide it. Eyes met up with a pair of pale blue eyes.

"Yo, Tetsu! Where's Kagami?" Aomine greeted with a big grin.

Kuroko -who stood behind a big table- blinked his eyes. "Aomine-kun, welcome. Apparently he went out to the town to buy things."

Aomine frowned with Kuroko's answer, " _souka_ … Well then, see you later Tetsu!" the tanned guy walked out from the brothel with frown face. Kuroko looked at his figure until it disappeared.

After that sex, Kagami introduced Aomine to Kuroko and Takao as a good friend. Takao was being loud and friendly while Kuroko just stared at the tanned guy. Sometimes he even appeared near him without Aomine know it, made the tanned guy jumped in shock.

Aomine often go to the brothel only to meet Kagami. Whenever Aomine came, Kuroko always greeted him. Talked to the little guy with everything he knew as the topic. Even when Kagami wasn't in there, they would talk.

But this time, Aomine only want to meet with Kagami and unfortunately the red head wasn't in the brothel.

Not a long time after Aomine went out from the brothel, Kagami came to the front room, "Did I hear Aomine's voice? Was he in here?" The red head asked with a brow raised high.

Kuroko turned his face to Kagami, "no, Kagami-kun. Probably that is just your imagination." He answered with flat tone. Kagami sighed and then turned his foot back to the corridor directed to his room.

Before Kagami take steps to his room, Kuroko's voice called him, "Kagami-kun."

"What, Kuroko?" Kagami didn't turn his body to Kuroko.

"Don't ever meet with Aomine-kun, again." Kuroko said with flat and stern tone. Kagami shocked, he blinked his eyes. He want to turn his body to the little guy but he just can't do it. He can sense that Kuroko made a face he hate. Eyes piercing through him and jaw clenched stiffly.

The red head knew something wrong in here.

"Why?" Kagami slapped himself mentally when his voice came out lowly and sounded more like a low growl.

Kuroko put down a brush he held before to the table in front of him. "You like him. Ah, no, you _love_ him."

Kagami's chest tightened as he hear the word of love. He gritted his teeth, "then why?"

"It's dangerous, Kagami-kun. If _obaba-sama_ know this—"

" _If obaba-sama know this, if she know this, if she—_ GAH! Kuroko! Stop it!" Kagami finally turned his body. Eyes stared at the pale-blue eyes. "I don't care what will happened if obaba-sama know! Aomine is the only one who can make me know what is happy in this situation!" He growled.

"Kagami-kun, your and Aomine-kun's—"

"Shut up!" Kagami stormed to Kuroko, his fist launched to Kuroko's stomach, made the little guy fell down with a cough and loud thump.

Kuroko's eyes widened as he see Kagami's darkened aura. Kuroko has seen Kagami angry, but this one is different than before. Kagami became wild and no one can tame him, Kuroko knew it.

The light-blue head held his stomach, he coughed a little. "Kagami-kun I'm so-"

"No. Just leave me alone, Kuroko."

With that Kagami leaved the front room to his own room with a disappoint face.

It hurts to know one of your friend –the one you believed that he will support your relationship- said like that.

The first time Kagami was believed Kuroko will support him, which was the first time Kagami doesn't believe him anymore.

* * *

"What's wrong with that face?" Aomine walked closer to Kagami as his fingers reached the redhead's cheeks, pinched then pull it. Kagami slapped his hand away from his face with a glare, "stop it!" he huffed.

Aomine froze in his place as he see how cute Kagami's face. The red head no longer glared at him but cheeks puffed and lips pouted.

"Aomine?" Kagami called his name softly. Eyes looked at him innocently. _He... He's so cute._

The blue head blushed hard, he covered his face because embarrassed to show his face to Kagami. Kagami began clueless with what happened with the younger guy.

"Uh... Aomine? However, I can't hang out with you today."

Aomine's back straighten up, "why?" navy blue eyes examined Kagami's handsome –but also beautiful- features.

Kagami's throat felt dry, he gulped down his saliva nervously. "Lately I have a lot of customers and it will last until... I don't know." Memories went back to where Kuroko said to don't ever see Aomine again to him. Kagami closed his eyes doesn't want to see what expression Aomine make.

There was a dramatic silent around them until suddenly Aomine pulled Kagami into a tight embrace. Kagami shocked with his sudden movement, but still he let the younger embraced him. Aomine put his head on Kagami's broad shoulder, nose nuzzled into his neck, hot breath brushed his cold skin.

"Don't you dare to leave me."

Then silent…. Again.

At least until Kagami let out a low laugh at him. "I won't leave you," the redhead smiled. Aomine pouted then put his lips on the red head's skin, giving the shorter guy a lot of light kiss. Aomine's hand slipped under the shorter's black yukata. Kagami hummed softly as Aomine's hand touched him, caressing him from his abdomen to his chest, flicked the perky nipples underneath the black yukata.

"I love you, I love you so much. I even don't want to share you with anyone in the world."

"That's cheesy, Ahomine." _Finally you say it, Aomine._

"Shut up! I'm telling you the truth in here." Aomine pushed his face deeper on Kagami's neck. The redhead knew that he was embarrassed to saying things like that so he flashed a little smile.

 _Finally, my waiting is over now._

Kagami pulled Aomine face near to him. His crimson red eyes stared into the navy blue eyes deeply with... emotions. "But, I do know your position make me to share you with everyone." Aomine continued lowly. Kagami's hand which already gripping Aomine's jaw pulled it closer to him until their lips brushed each other.

The red head slipped his tongue into Aomine's mouth. The taller one hummed softly in the kiss.

A fter seconds, Kagami pulled himself. Head darting down as his eyes looked down. "It's time to go." He locked his fingers with Aomine's. Rubbed his palm with softness.

"I see," Aomine breathed out.

Kagami pulled his head up, eyes looking deeply at the navy blue eyes. "See you soon." He released his hand from the bluenette. He curved his lips and then turned his body. His feet moved heavily as he walking away from the bluenette.

Before Kagami losing from Aomine's vision, the taller one between them shouted out with hoarse voice, "Kagami! The next time I meet you, let's get out from this world!"

It wasn't a promise, but his words made Kagami smiled bitterly. Kagami's legs stopped a bit before he continue to walk away. "Yeah, Aho. I'm waiting for it."

 _I'm waiting for it._

* * *

Aomine rubbed his back. The cold air completely froze his skin. He huffed some breath, leaving puffs of smoke in the air. Accidentally he remembered the scene about times ago when he said that he love Kagami. He blushed madly and looked down. Hands covered his own face. He breathed deeply inside it.

" _I love you, I love you so much. I even don't want to share you with anyone in the world."_

It was the truth that Aomine loves Kagami.

Even Kagami is an annoying brat but somehow he's pure, a true angel for him. Aomine doesn't care with Kagami's status as a courtesan.

But told the redhead that things bluntly is embarrassing.

He walked into the forest in the dark. Aomine can walk in the dark easily. His eyes are quite amazing, and his reflex too.

He stopped when he heard some graze voice. His shoulder tensed. Eyes looking deeply into the woods.

Aomine knew someone (or more) are following him.

He catch a glimpse shadow of a human, with light blue hair. Reflex he ran away, but when he was running away he heard a lot of step and that just make him fell into a panic situation.

He turned to right, running into the deep forest. Sometime he jumped when there were roots on the ground. While running, his mind dazed off to the shadow of light blue hair he saw earlier. He felt…. He know the only person who has light blue hair –since in Yoshiwara, having colored hair is a rare thing-.

Yes, he remember who has that hair.

Thinking hard about that thing just make Aomine forgot about his path. He suddenly tripped over a big root that appeared from the ground. His body rolled around until it stopped when his back hit a solid rock.

Aomine groaned and closed his eyes. ' _That was damn hurt!'_

He heard some bustling leafs again. He opened his eyes and what he see is, that person with light blue hair stood in front of him. Eyes piercing cold looked at him down. His lips curved a bit, into a smirk.

Heck, Aomine never know that guy can smirk.

"Tetsu, you bastard!" Aomine cursed as he tried to stand up. But unfortunately, he might sprained his ankle when he accidentally tripped over a root so he can't stand up.

"Aomine-kun,"

Kuroko turned his body as a lot of sharp swords appeared and pointed to Aomine. The taller gulped as he saw those swords shining with the moonlight.

"I will, ah no, the brothel will never relinquish Kagami-kun to you." said Kuroko with sharp tone.

With that, someone jabbed Aomine hard until the poor guy went unconscious.

Kuroko took a deep breath, "that's obaba-sama's order that you must obedient with it. Bring him back to the brothel, put him into the secret room."

"Yes. Kuroko-san." Kuroko's subordinates carried Aomine, then they walked out from the forest back to the brothel.

* * *

Kagami winced at the emptiness feel inside his heart. It's been three months –or more? He doesn't remember it- after he said to Aomine that he won't see him for a while. But seriously, 'for a while' was only 3-4 day not four months. Not until the season changed.

Aomine even never showed his nose around the district anymore. That made Kagami worried over him. Is he okay? He's not died yet, right? No. He isn't running away from Kagami, right?

Kagami changed his thick kimono into a thin black yukata. While changing he accidentally eavesdropping the brothel's girls courtesan chatting outside his room.

" _Do you heard about the newest issue that a person in that secret room of obaba-sama and Kuroko-san's?"_

" _Ah, I heard there was someone in there."_

" _I know the location of that room, so I decided to take a peek inside the room while there was no one guarding and yes! I saw someone tied by rope inside. He looked so handsome with his tanned skin and dark-blue hair—"_

Tanned skin and dark-blue hair?

Kagami stood up and opened the door abruptly make the girls shocked with Kagami's sudden action.

"Where is the room?" Kagami asked boldly.

"E-eh? Kagami-san? Y-you know that person?" The owner of voice who said 'tanned skin and dark-blue hair' asked stuttered.

"How's his appearance? Where is the room?"

"E-eh? He's big enough…. Maybe his size same as you. Then, he has a short dark blue hair and eyes, his tanned skin reflected his eyes gorgeously. He's handsome and has a nice body –really just like you. At his forehead, there was some frown-lines. Also on his body there were a lot of injuries—"

"Injuries you said?! Where is he?!"

"Obaba-sama's s-secret room, it's on the 2nd floor, there is a door at the end of the corridor with a same color as the wall! B-but you know that person?"

The girl pointed to the front room where the stairs to the 2nd floor. Kagami smiled a bit and patted the girl's shoulder.

"That's Aomine freaking Daiki. Thank you." Kagami bowed a bit and then leave the girls alone with a fast walk. "Aomine… Daiki?" The girls behind tilted their heads and looking at each other.

Kagami walked up to the 2nd floor. His eyes roaming to the doors around the corridor. Foot stop walking as he found the door he searched for. Hand reached the door's surface, he slid it beside.

Luckily the door wasn't locked.

He froze in his place when the door already opened. His eyes saw the only person inside the room. That person's characteristics are just same with the girl's description.

His hands and his legs tied into a rope tightly, make him unable to move a lot. Left cheeks looked purple and swollen, also his foot ankle. Skin on his arm and legs looked red-ish. Few cuts on his face, chest, arms, and his tights. Even there were some unwashed dried blood on his tanned skin. He looked so pale and thin.

However, that person looked horrible.

"A...Aomine…."

That person shifted his body slowly when he heard those name went out from Kagami's mouth. Eyes opened, he blinked twice or more until his eyes can adjust the room's light.

"…Kagami?" it was soft. For some situation, Aomine always called Kagami's name in a soft tone.

Kagami walked into the room slowly. He tried to ingest everything that he saw to his brain, but he just can't. Why? Why Aomine is in here and he never know it? He gulped his own saliva along with his nervous.

"How it become like this, Aomine?" He kneeled right in front of Aomine's body. Hands reached over Aomine's chest. When his skin touched Aomine's skin, the younger winced and moved away his body. "Don't touch me, I'm dirty, Kagami."

Kagami bit his bottom lips while frowning. "Then how about me? My body, every night, always used for people's pleasure." He spoke up, eyes gazing Aomine's ocean iris. Kagami continued to touch Aomine's skin. Feeling the stickiness on his skin.

Aomine shut his mouth. His breath became heavier than before. Kagami looked up, "who did this to you?"

Aomine shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Kagami..." his eyes felt as hot as his vision began blurry. Tears escaped and fell down to his bruised cheeks. "Aomine! Who?!" Kagami almost shouted at him. Hands reached up to his face, thumb wiped the tears.

"I'm sorry Kag—"

"Shut up. This isn't Aomine that I know! Aomine that I know is never cry!" Looking at Aomine crying just make Kagami want to cry too. Aomine's eyes opened in sudden, his navy blue iris shot Kagami's crimson iris. "Baka! You….."

Kagami fell into Aomine's body. Face muffled into his chest, he rubbed his nose to Aomine's clothes.

"It's my fault Aomine. If I wasn't a courtesan, probably you won't be like this." Kagami's voice stuttered. His shoulder shake too much.

"No. It just happened that I love you. Nobody's wrong."

Aomine took a deep breath. "Anyway, I've been holding this pain so much until I meet you again. Now, I meet you. T-Thanks for being there for me, Kagami. I'm so sorry I can't bring you out from here. I can't make you run away from this Yoshiwara."

Aomine want to caress Kagami's messy hair. He tried to move his hand but it was really hurt. For him, even only a caress gesture, it's okay.

Kagami hiccupped. His tears fell to Aomine's clothes.

"I'm so sorry I can't bring you out from here…."

"I'll see you again in another life, Kagami…."

Aomine's voice became lower, more like whispers. His breath became softer until Kagami can't feel any hotness from it. His chest stop rising.

Kagami froze in his position for a while until he decided to look up at Aomine. What he see is both of Aomine's ocean iris covered by his eyelids. He wasn't frowning anymore, his forehead (also his jaw) relaxed.

Kagami fisted Aomine's clothes and he shook the taller. Mouth opened, gasping for oxygen and calling out Aomine's name in shaky tone. His crimson eyes looked disbelieve for what he saw that time.

"Aomine!"

"Aomine fucking Daiki!"

"Please wake up and don't die yet!"

No matter what Kagami did, Aomine will never come back alive.

"Don't….. Leave me alone… Ahomine."

Kagami cried that night. He even didn't realize Kuroko's presence at his back. Cold light blue eyes looking at him. The shorter then sighed and walked away, going to _obaba-sama_ and tell everything he saw before.

In the end, Kagami became a courtesan permanently until he died because he tried to run away from the brothel alone and get killed by Kuroko and his subordinates.

 _End_

* * *

 _A/N : Oh God, this fic is so cheesy. I just can't help it._

 _I feel like I want any Yoshiwara AU fic of Ao/Kaga or Kaga/Ao but out there, only around 3/4 fics Yoshiwara AU themed with them. So I wrote this ;w;_

 _This one inspired by Ono Yuuki's cover of Yoshiwara Lament (imagine Kagami became a courtesan and sang that song... gaah3)_

 _Anyway, Kagami called Aomine and Momoi in the first time with honorifics '-sama' just because that was his habit._

 ** _I'm so sorry with my english in this fic. English isn't my native speaker and I don't have any person who can help to beta this. (Only Word2013 helped me /cries/)_**

 _Oh and also that bed scene with Aomine, uhuk, really, I'm no good with that kind scene._

 _But maybe if anyone willingly to help me to beta this fic? I would really appreciate that ^^_


End file.
